JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven
by kyugan
Summary: The battle is over, DIO has been defeated, and with him, the greatest stain on the Joestar's history. But Fate, it seems, is a cruel mistress indeed, for just as the Joestars believe their Bizarre Adventure over, a face from the past arrives to herald a threat to their future. A re-telling of Eyes of Heaven with slight Changes, rated M for DI-MOLTO!
1. Lost Stardust Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I think it should go without saying by now but I do not own the rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or any of it's affiliated characters. All rights to the series are owned by Hirohiko Araki-Sensei and licensed for distribution by Shonen Jump/Viz Media (Manga), Studio A.P.P.P (OVA) and David Productions (Anime).

This is merely my attempt at a novelization of the Eyes of Heaven Video-game with a few odd twists added to keep it from being just a rehashing of the cut-scenes. As a result, while the over-all plot will remain intact, certain scenarios and encounters may carry out differently, and new plot elements will be added to fill plot-holes.

That being said, _**Open The Game!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Long Journey Ends; Hello, Old Friends-?!**

 _'_ _I will put these things in order…_

 _The things necessary to go to heaven'._

Jotaro stood silently, watching the ashes from the burning book rise into the night sky, the Full moon shining down on the Joestar descendant as he stood outside the remains of DIO's Cairo mansion.

You would think after everything the vampire and his minions had put the teen through, after all the heartache and loss he and his friends had suffered through their Bizarre Adventure, that the last thing he'd want to do was set foot in the monster's lair again.

And you'd be right, for even though he'd personally watched DIO's corpse turn to dust beneath the Cairo Sunrise mere hours earlier, so great had been his enemy's malice that Jotaro hadn't been able to suppress the chill that raced up his spine from simply standing in the doorway to the vampire's lair.

Why then, had he returned to that viper's den? His foe was dead, reduced to dust on the wind, and his mother was supposedly making a full recovery according to the Speedwagon Foundation's best doctor's. What then, had possessed him to return to DIO's mansion in the middle of the night, when he should by all accounts be celebrating?

The answer was, quite simply, because Kujo Jotaro wasn't stupid. He knew all too-well that simply cutting off the head of a snake wouldn't stop it from biting your ass the moment you let your guard down, and while DIO had been a big enough pain in their collective asses in his own right, the Joestar heir didn't believe for one second that they were completely out of the woods just because the vampire was gone. His ancestor Jonathan Joestar, had made that very same mistake a century prior and his family had been paying for it even before a bunch of treasure-hunting idiots dredged DIO's coffin out of the ocean.

Put simply, while killing DIO had been the Joestar's main objective in this venture, if they truly wished to rid themselves of the shadow the vampire had placed on their legacy, they needed to learn from the past and make sure they either eliminated all of DIO's followers or at least made certain they weren't about to come looking for revenge.

Fortunately, from what little Jotaro had managed to discern from DIO's assorted journals, the number of people the self-proclaimed 'Emperor of The World' trusted to the point they didn't require a Flesh Bud, essentially the kind of fanatics that would vow vengeance for his demise, could be counted on one hand, and almost all of them had either been killed or rendered incapable of pursing vengeance until they got out of hospital.

The few Fanatics that remained were either abroad at the time of DIO's death or had made themselves scarce when it became clear their Master had drawn the short-straw. It should go without saying that DIO's less fanatical minions either died the moment his Flesh Buds went berserk following his death, or were the kind of low-level thugs who were only in it for the money, and thus were quite content to slither off to find some other scumbag to work for.

'Or to lie low long enough to be forgotten about.' He mused, his features impassive as he continued to watch until the Vampire's journal, much like it's author, was reduced to ashes on the wind 'I'll have the Speedwagon Foundation look into that list of names, the sooner we can start up a paper trail the better.'

"There you are, Jotaro." A familiar voice called out, snapping the teen out of his thoughts just in time to see his Grandfather, Joseph Joestar, striding towards him with a relieved smile "I just heard back from the Hospital, Polnareff has regained consciousness. We should go visit him."

Jotaro said nothing, in truth still a little miffed at the old man for his earlier-prank in the ambulance. His silence, coupled with the sight of the burning journal, led Joseph to pause, the elder Joestar adjusting his fedora as he regarded his solemn grandson in concern "What's the matter? Something bothering you?"

"…No." Jotaro assured him, pausing to grind his foot one last time into the smoldering remains of the book, scattering the last of the ashes before turning on his heel and striding past his understandably confused Grandfather "It's nothing."

While Joseph hurried to follow after Jotaro, more than used to dealing with his surly Grandson's opaque nature due to their time together, neither Joestar was aware of the three sets of burning glares being leveled at their backs from a shadowed back-alley.

"We finally found him…" a tall figure clad in heavy robes noted, his tone laced with righteous anger as he glared at the retreating Joestars, Jotaro in particular "The master of [Star Platinum]…Kujo Jotaro…"

"I see now why the Noble One ordered us to eliminate him." His compatriot acknowledged, his slender frame hidden behind the corner of a building as he peered after the pair warily "His possesses a Stand that wields unparalleled power…" he smirked confidently "But even so, he's still no match for us."

"Let us move." The first figure commanded, the two of them slinking deeper into the shadows, the last of their party pausing only to growl threateningly at the retreating Joestars before turning to pad after his compatriots.

* * *

 ** _Cairo International Airport, the following Day..._**

 _'_ _Attention: All Passengers of Air France Flight Number 92 to Paris should proceed quickly to gate 18. I repeat…'_

"Looks like that's my flight." Polnareff noted, the silver-haired Frenchman crouching awkwardly next to his duffel bag due to his still recovering wounds. While the Speedwagon Foundation had managed to patch him up in record time, even providing him with prosthetics to replace the toes and fingers he'd lost during his battle with Vanilla Ice, he'd still lost a chunk out of his right leg, on top of countless other injuries he'd gotten during his brief fight with DIO.

"Do you really need to return to France, Polnareff?" Joseph inquired, the Joestars having accompanied their sole remaining companion to the airport, both to see him off and to grab the first plane back to Japan "You don't have any family left there, right? Why don't you come and stay with me in New York?"

"Thank you for the offer, Monsieur Joestar…" Polnareff returned with a grateful smile as he finished checking his luggage "But even if ma Famille is gone, France is still my homeland and I have many fond memories attached to my hometown." He smiled fondly in remembrance "Wheresoever my travels may take me, I will undoubtedly always return there."

The Joestars said nothing, respecting their comrade's choice even though it hurt them to watch him stagger awkwardly to his feet. Though all of them had been scarred in some way by DIO and his minions, between the three of them it could easily be said that Polnareff had been dealt the short hand. Compared to him, the wounds they'd suffered were minimal at best, and even then they still had family waiting for them back home.

"That being said, if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." The plucky Frenchman insisted, smiling confidently at the pair as he did his best to stand tall, putting most of his weight on his good leg "Wherever in the world you are, just let me know and I'll come running!"

"...Well, I'll miss you." A grim-faced Joseph admitted, both for himself as for Jotaro, for while the younger Joestar would never admit it aloud, they'd both grown fond of their former enemy turned loyal companion "It'll certainly be lonely without you."

"We certainly had our share of hardships." Polnareff admitted, bravely fighting back the tears that he could feel coming on "But despite all that, I had a lot of fun." He beamed at the pair, as if to gauge their reactions "Travelling together with you guys…made the journey a lot of fun."

"Yeah…it was fun." Joseph agreed, the Joestars smiling fondly as they recalled the various shenanigans their party had gotten into along the way "I feel the same way…from the bottom of my heart."

The three men stood before one another, each feeling the ache of recent wounds and friends lost, heedless of the announcers voice as she once again called for Flight 92's passengers to gather. With nary a sound, Polnareff moved as if to step forwards, only for his leg to give out, causing him to stumble, his arms spreading wide to grasp the Joestars' shoulders in a makeshift embrace, Joseph reaching out to clasp the younger man on the back while Jotaro gripped his friend's arm in support.

"See you later, you old curmudgeon!" the Frenchman offered cheekily despite the unshod tears shining in his eyes "You better not go dying anytime soon!" he added before turning to grin at Jotaro "And the same goes for your stingy Grandson, don't you dare forget me!"

"Let's meet again!" Joseph returned with a cocky grin of his own, giving the younger man a hearty slap on the back "That is, unless you've had enough of me…you stubborn son of a bitch!"

"There's no way I could forget a character like you even if I tried." Jotaro scoffed, his expression belying his mocking words as he regarded his friend with a rare, gentle smile as he tightened his grip on his arm "Take care, alright?"

"I will." Polnareff vowed, the trio breaking their embrace, allowing the Frenchman to pick up his Duffel bag and stride off with one last "Adieu" towards the International Departures with his head held high and back straight.

"We should probably get going." Joseph mused, the Elder Joestar pulling his Walkman out and plugging in a Beatles cassette in a bid to settle his nerves, both from Polnareff's departure and the fact they were about to get on another damned plane "I booked us the first available JAA flight so it won't be first class, but at this point I'll be happy just to get back safely."

"Yeah." Jotaro agreed, honestly a little nervous at the idea of getting on another plane with his disaster-prone Grandfather, though as usual he kept it from showing on his face, far more concerned with getting back to Japan to check up on his mother "C'mon, which gate did you say it was again-?"

"There you are!" a loud voice called out, cutting the teen off, the Joestars tensing as a man in a trench-coat and bowler-hat dashed in front of them, "At last, I finally found you!"

'An enemy?' Jotaro wondered, subconsciously readying himself to summon [Star Platinum] at the slightest hint of trouble even as Joseph pulled his headphones out of his ears, the Elder Joestar eyeing the man before them warily even as he looked them over with growing excitement 'Yare-Yare…He's got balls challenging us out in the open like this…'

"Hah! It all makes sense now! I can't help but laugh!" The man chuckled, his scarred face, framed by a mane of blonde hair beneath the bowler, lighting up in excitement as he looked them over, smiling as if he'd just gotten the punchline of the world's greatest joke "Why look at you, built like you are even I could tell that you're Mr. Joestar's descendants!"

"…Someone you know, Gramps?" Jotaro wondered, gesturing towards the stranger as he glanced at his Grandfather for answers, only to frown at the confused expression on the older man's face.

"Not that I recall, no." Joseph countered uncertainly, the elder Joestar peering at the laughing man warily as he readied himself to summon [Hermit Purple] "I am indeed a Joestar." he confirmed with a wary frown "However…who might you be?"

"Ah! How rude of me!" the stranger exclaimed, as if only now realizing his mistake, before promptly straightening up and tipping back his bowler hat with his thumb to smile apologetically at the pair "Please excuse me, my name is-!"

"MONSIEUR JOESTAR! JOTARO!" Polnareff cried out from behind, the Joestars whipping round just in time to see their comrade fall to his knees, his features pale and drenched in sweat, as if he'd been fleeing from the devil himself. What worried them, however, was the fresh wounds that littered his already wounded body, several of his bandages stained with blood from where old wounds had reopened.

"Polnareff?!" Jotaro exclaimed, the strange man completely forgotten as the Joestars rushed to their wounded friend's aid, crouching down to help him off the floor, careful not to aggravate his wounds any further.

"What happened?" Joseph demanded, looking the younger man over warily briefly before gripping him by the shoulders to look him in the eyes "How did you get those injuries? What's going on?!"

"I…I honestly don't know what's going on myself…!" Polnareff admitted haggardly "I don't have the slightest goddamn idea…" he turned to glare over his shoulder, [Silver Chariot] appearing before him in a ready stance "All I know is…we're under attack!"

"Enemy Stand Users?" Jotaro wondered, glancing over his shoulder at the strange man, having not entirely dismissed him as a potential threat, only to find him looking just as troubled by this turn of events, glancing around as if to sneak away "Hold it!" Jotaro demanded, fully intent on beating a solid answer out of the weirdo only to whip back round at Joseph's choked cry of alarm, the younger Joestar's eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of Polnareff's attackers.

The first, and by far the most imposing, was a tall man of Egyptian descent, his muscular frame clad in a heavy cotton overcoat and scarf over a tan shirt and pants popular among desert dwellers. From his ears hung a metallic necklace engraved with Egyptian symbols and each arm was adorned with two heavy golden bracelets. The second opponent, was, of all things, a monochrome Boston Terrier, it's adorable form belying the unusual intelligence in its sharp blue eyes, set in an unusually expressive face that matched the Egyptian's murderous resolve, and possibly even surpassed it.

What alarmed Jotaro, however, was not their presence, as he'd been expecting an ambush for some time now, nor was it concern as to what powers they might possess, for he was intimately aware of what these two were capable of. Indeed, that very familiarity was what currently froze the Joestar in his tracks, unable to comprehend how they could be standing before him, considering the last time he'd seen either, there wasn't enough left for a proper burial.

"Oh...Oh My God...!" Joseph exclaimed, the elder Joestar just as stunned by this turn of events as his Grandson, stepping forward as if in a daze to verify the existence of their opponents "What...What in the world is this…?!"

"Didn't I just say they were the enemy?!" Polnareff exclaimed, snapping Joseph out of his gaze, the Frenchman's gaze torn between confusion and anger, gripping onto Jotaro for support as he glared at the pair "Watch yourself, they're going to attack!"

As if to verify the Frenchman's words, the Egyptian moved his hands in an elaborate pattern that Jotaro instantly recognized from that day oh-so-long ago, when he'd been stubbornly languishing in a Jail Cell under the delusion that his Stand was an Evil Spirit. Just as before, the man's arms seemed to blur as he moved them in intricate patterns, before bringing his hands down with a familiar cry.

 ** _"_** ** _MAGICIAN'S RED!"_**

As if the words were a summons a large figure emerged from behind the Egyptian in a sudden burst of flames. Much like Jotaro's [Star Platinum], it resembled a large, muscular man, but that was where the resemblance ended, for while [Star Platinum] was clad in Aztec-like armour, the Stand before them was virtually naked were it not for the flames which adorned its lower body and the large, bird-like head atop it's shoulders. At its arrival, the temperature in their immediate surroundings skyrocketed.

The terrier, as if not to be outdone, simply snarled at them as it settled into a combat stance, dust particles gathering around it, coalescing into a large, mechanical creature that resembled a bizarre combination of a car's chassis and a massive canine with thick wheels for hind legs, the massive fore-paws linked to the main body by two hydraulic cables, it's face a growling tribal mask crowned by feathers.

Unlike the first, whose appearance merely resulted in a sudden spike in the overall temperature of the terminal, the appearance of the latter had a decidedly more profound effect on the surrounding crowd, who predictably panicked, starting a veritable stampede as they literally clambered over each other to put as much distance between themselves and the monstrous beast as possible.

That, more than anything else, confirmed for Jotaro that the beings standing before him were the real deal. After all, it didn't matter how good an impostor you were, there was no way to imitate the appearance and abilities of another person's Stand, and having fought both of the Stands before him at some point, Jotaro felt he had a better grasp of their limitations than most.

[Magician's Red], as its name implied, was the most powerful Stand in the world when it came to Fire. However, while the heat of its flames could be felt by anyone, as with most Stand abilities the flames themselves could only be seen, and thus dodged, by other Stand Users. In contrast, [The Fool] had no concrete form of its own, only manifesting through its ability to manipulate sand. While this simplicity made for a very versatile Stand, it also meant it was one of the few whose effects could actually be witnessed by ordinary humans.

Having been on the receiving end of both Stands before, Jotaro had to admit the prospect of fighting them as a tag team was possibly more intimidating than his fight with DIO had ever been. After all, discounting [The World]'s ability to Stop Time, all he'd had to deal with was a megalomaniac vampire with a god complex, so in the end he hadn't hesitated to deal the finishing blow. Against these two, however, he wasn't so confident his resolve would hold.

Hell, he couldn't even blame his Grandfather for almost stumbling into their ambush, if it weren't for Polnareff he probably would've done the same thing. After all, it wasn't every day that your fallen comrades literally returned from the dead only to try and murder you.

"Avdol…Iggy…" Joseph stammered, the elder Joestar, much like his grandson, clearly unable to believe the sight that lay before him, only to grimace as he was forced to retreat from Avdol's hateful glare "I thought you were dead…what in the hell is going on?!"

"What's the plan, Gramps?" Jotaro demanded, snapping his Grandfather out of his daze, the elder Joestar taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, before gripping the rim of his fedora with his mechanical hand.

"I don't really get what's happening at the moment, but we can't fight here!" Joseph proclaimed loudly, glancing towards the surrounding civilians that were still fleeing the terminal in a blind panic "There are too many innocent civilians around! We need to take this somewhere else!"

"You're not going anywhere, sinners!" Avdol declared, [Magician's Red] mimicking it's master as he crossed his arms, before unleashing a torrent of flames from its beak towards the Joestar Party "Magician's Red!"

"Silver Chariot!" Polnareff bellowed, the Frenchman's own Stand lashing out with its sword, the sheer speed of the blade allowing it to effectively slice through the air, allowing it to redirect the blaze away from his comrades "Jotaro!"

"ORA!" the younger Joestar bellowed, [Star Platinum]'s fist lashing out in a powerful haymaker, smashing open a massive hole in the airport wall whilst simultaneously forcing their attackers to back off "Move it gramps!"

"W-Wait for me!" Joseph yelped, leaping out the makeshift exit after Jotaro and Polnareff, the Frenchman gripping the younger Joestar's shoulder for support as Star Platinum propelled them up into the air "Hermit Purple!"

"You won't escape!" Avdol vowed, the revived Stand Users lunging out the hole after their prey, completely disregarding the stranger in the bowler hat as he watched them leave from within the panicked crowd.

"So, the blighters have caught up to me already have they?" he noted grimly, lowering the rim of his bowler hat in a bid to conceal his features even as he allowed himself to be lost in the crowd making for the emergency exits "Damn it all, we don't have time for this!" he swore, after glancing down at his fob watch "I need to hurry! Mr. Joestar's life depends on it!"

* * *

 ** _Cairo Rooftops, Later that evening..._**

As anyone who ever went up against a Stand User will easily attest, fighting Stand Users could be a serious pain in the ass, primarily because combat between Stands was rarely so straightforward as 'beat the shit out of the other guy'. Indeed, you could even go so far as to say that half the battle was typically spent trying to figure out the enemy's ability, and the other half trying to find some way around said ability either through cunning, misdirection, or God's own luck.

To elaborate, while Jotaro's [Star Platinum] and DIO's [The World] were undoubtedly powerful Stands, some would even go so far as to call them broken, bereft of their ability to stop time their short range meant there was little they could actually do to their opponent unless their users got creative, such as DIO's use of knives to avoid coming into contact with Joseph's Hamon or entering Jotaro's effective range.

By contrast, Stands like Avdol's [Magician's Red] and Iggy's [The Fool], while statistically weaker, more than made up for it in terms of their innate abilities. Hell, Jotaro would freely admit that, out of all the Stands he'd faced, [The Fool] was the only one he doubted he could beat without stacking the odds heavily in his favor. Indeed, according to his Grandfather, the only person capable of handling the mutt had been Mohammed Avdol, and even then he'd possessed the advantage of being on more favorable turf, having cornered Iggy in the slums of New York, thus limiting the scope of [The Fool]'s Power.

Unfortunately for the Joestars and Polnareff, not only did knowing their opponent's abilities afford them little advantage, but they once again found themselves in the familiar situation of their enemy possessing the home field advantage. After all, Avdol was a Cairo native, born and raised, and thus knew the backstreets of his hometown like the back of his hand, meaning it was almost impossible for them to lose him even if he didn't have Iggy's damned sense of smell to fall back on.

Were it anyone else, they probably would have fled into the desert to limit the civilian casualties and attempt an ambush, but doing so against these opponents would effectively be suicide, as not only would the vast open space allow Avdol to unleash [Magician's Red]'s full, terrifying potential, there was no telling what kind of hell Iggy would unleash with all that Sand at his beck and call.

And so, as much as it chafed him to run from a fight, Jotaro had swallowed his pride and let his Grandfather call the shots, the wily old man leading them on a merry chase through the densely populated streets of Cairo, occasionally moving to the rooftops to avoid drawing too much attention.

The reason for this, according to Joseph, was two-fold: By remaining in the city, they could effectively limit their enemy's options, as no matter what had been done to turn their friends against them, there was no way Avdol would allow any harm to befall innocent civilians. For another, excluding Joseph's [Hermit Purple], both [Star Platinum] and [Silver Chariot] were close range Stands, so it would wiser to find an area best suited for their abilities whilst coming up with a strategy to take their opponent's down, preferably without killing them.

'Almost makes me miss DIO…' Jotaro scoffed, grunting as he used Star Platinum to touch down on an open rooftop, allowing Polnareff to stagger off his shoulder to crouch in a corner and catch his breath while he stood watch.

"Looks like we lost them for now…" Joseph gasped, the elder Joestar taking in lungful after lungful of cool night air, their harried pursuit, coupled with swinging around Cairo's rooftops like Spider-Man, having completely exhausted him "Damn, if I'd known I'd be running around like this at my age, I'd have kept up my Hamon Training."

"Yare-Yare…" Jotaro sighed, having long grown used to the old man's griping about his glory days, the younger Joestar turning his attention to Polnareff, who was slumped against a nearby wall "Polnareff, what exactly happened at the airport?" he asked cautiously "Did you notice anything odd about them?"

"I didn't notice a damned thing!" the Frenchman insisted, waving his hands empathetically "They just suddenly jumped me as I was getting ready to board my flight!" he clenched his fists to keep them from trembling "I was so stunned at the sight of them I probably would've died if the crowd hadn't gotten between us!"

"Mm, I felt the same way." Joseph agreed, having gotten his breathing back under control "When I saw Avdol standing there I thought I was dreaming for a moment…" he grimaced at the memory of the sheer hatred in his friend's eyes "I can't believe he'd turn against us…"

"There's no way they'd do that willingly!" Polnareff insisted passionately "Avdol isn't the kind of man who'd turn on his friends, and Iggy might be a literal son of a bitch but after everything we went through…"

He trailed off, but the implication of his words was all-too clear to the Joestars. Not one of their fallen comrades had hesitated to give their lives to aid them in their quest. Men of such valour, willing to pay the ultimate price, were hardly the kind of people that would turn on their allies willingly.

"It has to be the effect of an enemy Stand!" Polnareff insisted, his fists clenched in anger "Or maybe one of DIO's servants got their hands on their corpses and turned them into vampires like Vanilla Ice-!"

"Possible, but unlikely." Joseph countered with a shake of his head "Putting aside the fact they attacked us in broad daylight, the only other vampire we ran into in DIO's mansion was that idiot."

Jotaro scoffed, recalling the last of DIO's minions, so pathetic that turning him into a vampire hadn't done anything but make him a durable punching bag…hell that was probably the reason DIO had done it in the first place.

"To begin with, I highly doubt DIO would've made too many vampire servants." Joseph continued, assuming a lecturing pose "Unlike Zombies, which are bound to their creator's will, Vampires retain their free will. Vanilla Ice was just that fanatically loyal that turning him into a Vampire only made him a better servant."

"Don't remind me…" Polnareff swore bitterly, clenching his teeth at the memory of all the fanatical vampire had cost him during their battle in the Mansion "If it weren't for DIO turning him into a vampire…Iggy might still be alive right now."

"Which poses another question." Jotaro opined from the side "Putting aside Iggy, during your fight with Vanilla Ice, you said Avdol's body was 'erased', right?" he continued at Polnareff's nod "If that's the case, wouldn't that mean there was no body for them to revive?"

"And even if there was, it wouldn't have done them any good." Joseph insisted, his tone decidedly grim "Avdol once told me that not even Stands could revive the dead." He adjusted his fedora solemnly "It's one of the absolutes of this world."

The group fell silent, losing themselves in their thoughts and memories for a moment before Jotaro's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as he detected the approaching blood-lust of their friends turned foes, the trio turning to face a distant rooftop just as Avdol and Iggy stepped out into view. "Looks like they finally caught up with us…" Joseph mused grimly, matching his former friend glare for glare as Jotaro stepped in front of him protectively.

"Should we keep running?" Polnareff inquired, the Frenchman rising to likewise stand between the elder Joestar and their foes, only to blink as Joseph stepped between the two younger men to face their pursuers head on.

"No point, this place is as good as any other." The elder Joestar countered, his aged features lined with the same determination that had carried them all the way to Egypt from Japan to save his daughter's life "We'll face them head-on, right here!"

"Finally decided to stop running, have you?" Avdol called out, his tone laced with begrudging approval, even as Iggy growled at them "Good, because even if you ran there would be no escape." His glare intensified as he struck a pose "You foolish sinners who dare to threaten harm against the Noble One, I, Mohammed Avdol, will not rest till I have cremated your ashes!"

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter out of the way. As stated, I'll be making a few changes as we go along since I'm not limited by the parameters of a fighting game so if there's anyone you'd like to see added to the list of enemies let me know & they might make an appearance.

One thing I've changed which some of you may notice is the effect of Polnareff's injuries from the end of Stardust Crusaders. While it was never really touched in either the Manga or the Anime, Polnareff got FUCKED UP during his fight with Vanilla Ice, losing several fingers, the toes on one foot, and even a chunk out of his leg.

You don't just bounce back from something that after a single night in hospital, which makes the fact Polnareff launched himself off a goddamn building to attack DIO all the more Impressive. Polnareff Assist Motherfucker indeed.

Till then, Stand Proud you Crazy, Noisy Bizarre fans.


	2. Lost Stardust Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or any of it's affiliated characters. All rights to the series are owned by Hirohiko Araki-Sensei and licensed for distribution by Shonen Jump/Viz Media (Manga), Studio A.P.P.P (OVA) and David Productions (Anime).

This is merely my attempt at a novelization of the Eyes of Heaven Videogame with a few twists added to keep from just rehashing the cut-scenes & to address several plot-holes that may or may not exist. Please support the Official Release.

 **Authors Note:** Apologies for the delay getting this out. Most of you already know the story by now but for those not in the know, let's just say my Hard-Drive got a Viking Funeral.

In any case, when we last saw our heroes, they decided to stop Boldly Fleeing from the revived forms of Avdol and Iggy and face them head on. Let's see how well that works out for them as we _**OPEN THE GAME!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Familiar Faces; **

'The Noble One?' Jotaro repeated, the younger Joestar's features outwardly calm even as he processed this newest piece of information his former comrade had unwittingly dropped in their laps.

While he hadn't known Mohammed Avdol as long as his Grandfather, Jotaro felt he had at least gained a fairly decent understanding of the Fortune-Teller's personality over the course of their Bizarre Adventure, and at no point during their travels had Avdol ever referred to anyone with such reverence.

Sure, he'd often refer to his Grandfather as 'Mister Joestar' rather than using his given name, but that was chiefly out of respect for the elder Joestar's age and position, rather than an act of subservience.

By contrast, the way the Fortune Teller referred to this 'Noble One' spoke of such reverence that you'd be forgiven from thinking he was referring to the second coming of Christ…that or God himself.

Still, while it was nice to have some clue as to who was behind this mess, no matter how vague, it didn't really matter in the long run. After all, they weren't going to get any answers out of the man just running around flapping their gums all day, and Jotaro had done more than enough of running away for one day.

It was time to let his fists, and by proxy [Star Platinum], do the talking. And unfortunately for their old friends, while there was more to his Stand than just punching the crap out of things, it only knew one word, and it tended to say it a lot when 'resolving' troublesome situations.

"Step aside, Gramps." He ordered, cutting the old man off as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get Avdol to tell them just what the hell was going on "I may not have a damned clue as to what's going on…but there is one thing I know for certain…" he glared up at their foes as he stepped in front of his grandfather "if nothing else, their blood lust is definitely the genuine article."

Joseph grimaced, clearly unwilling to believe it yet unable to deny the validity of his Grandson's words. After all, he was more than familiar with sensing blood lust directed at himself, hell his youth had been spent fighting Nazis, Vampires and all manner of strange shit for crying out loud.

He simply couldn't accept the fact that Avdol wanted to kill him. After everything they had been through, after finally putting the final nail in the coffin of his family's greatest enemy, to have a beloved friend come back from the dead, only to threaten his life, almost broke his heart.

"Let me handle this, Monsieur Joestar." Polnareff urged, the French Stand User placing a hand on the elder Joestar's shoulder as he strode stiffly past to stand alongside Jotaro "Avdol and Iggy died saving my life." He proclaimed, glaring up at the pair as [Silver Chariot] appeared beside him, rapier held before it in a ready stance "I should be the one to slice up these lousy fakes!"

"The ones who will fall today shall be you, sinners!" Avdol, if it was Avdol, proclaimed, [Magician's Red] emerging from behind him in a burst of flame "We will exterminate all those who would dare obstruct the path of the Noble One!"

"He's all yours, Polnareff!" Jotaro yelled, leaping to the side to avoid the incoming flames before using [Star Platinum] to lunge towards Iggy, the Boston Terrier snarling a challenge as [The Fool] formed over him protectively

"You won't escape!" Avdol vowed, whipping round to launch an attack at the Joestar's unprotected back, only to curse as [Silver Chariot]'s rapier cut down the flames and redirected them back, forcing the fortune-teller to back off "Damn you-!"

"Non, non, non-non-non-non!" Polnareff countered, shaking his finger in a chastising manner even as he smiled condescendingly at his former comrade "Where are you looking? Don't you know duels are meant to be fought one-on-one?" his features hardened into a scathing glare "You dare presume to call yourself Mohammed Avdol, and yet you would attack an opponent from behind like a coward? Avdol and I may not have seen eye-to-eye most of the time, but if there's one thing I am proud to say, he was in no way a coward!"

"I am no coward!" Avdol countered, his eyes flashing at the accusation, Polnareff unable to help the shiver that raced down his spine as his opponent's features hardened before he once again entered a familiar stance "Come at me, Jean Pierre Polnareff! For the sake of the Noble One, I shall send you to hell before Kujo Jotaro!"

* * *

 ** _Cairo Rooftop_**

'Humph, fake or not he's got Avdol's flair for the dramatic down pat.' Polnareff conceded, impressed despite himself, as he hadn't felt pressure like this since his duel with the Fortune-teller in Tiger Balm Garden, [Silver Chariot] raising its rapier in a ready position, both to salute their opponent and out of respect for their friend whose face he wore "EN-GARDE!"

"Hora~!" [Chariot] exclaimed, lashing out with its rapier only for Avdol's double to leap back, narrowly avoiding the tip of the blade even as [Magican's Red] interposed itself between them, weaving between the blows with an ease that seemed natural, were it not for the fierce look of concentration in the User's eyes.

"Hoh, so your eyes are sharp enough to follow my Swordplay?" Polnareff appraised, smirking confidently even as he internally cursed Vanilla Ice and his bullshit Stand for what had to be the umpteenth time.

Normally [Silver Chariot]'s speed was on-par with [Star Platinum]'s, possibly even surpassing it once he removed its armour. However, the injuries Polnareff had suffered on account of DIO's twisted servant had clearly had an effect on his Stand's prowess if Avdol could track his sword with his eyes "I'm impressed, for a mere fake you certainly aren't half-bad."

"Still you persist with your delusions." Avdol's doppelganger noted with palpable disdain as he glared at him from over [Magician's Red]'s fiery shoulder "You truly refuse to believe that I am not Mohammed Avdol?"

"Of course I refuse to believe it!" Polnareff spat, the sheer venom in his tone actually causing the doppelganger to take a step back "Ça me fait chier! I'm actually more insulted that you honestly believe you _are_ Avdol! CHARIOT!"

"Tsk-?!" the doppelganger grunted, [Magician's Red] interposing itself between them once again, only for his eyes to widen as various small cuts began littering his face and arms, the Silver Knight's speed having somehow increased "What the devil?!"

"Écoute-Moi, you charlatan!" Polnareff declared, pointing imperiously at his opponent even as his Stand continued to lash out at [Magician's Red] "The real Mohammed Avdol was a man like no other! A man who commanded the respect of friend and foe alike!"

He clenched his fist as tears built at the edge of his vision, recalling all the times he'd spent with the Fortune-teller on their journey to Egypt. He recalled the sanctimonious lectures that were intended to cool his head, the fiery, righteous rage that would emerge when pushed too far or faced with something he could not tolerate, the jovial, warm hearted laugh from their reunion, and the desperate cry as he shoved the Frenchman clear of Vanilla Ice's attack.

"He was a brave man who could not tolerate evil," Polnareff continued, tears falling freely from his eyes at the memories "a true hero who would not hesitate to give his life to protect a friend, regardless of how stupid they were! I don't know who you are or how you obtained his Stand, but I know in my heart there's no way a connard like you could ever be Mohammed Avdol!"

"I am no charlatan!" the doppelganger shot back, lashing out with a gout of flame that was swiftly deflected with a precise twirl of [Silver Chariot]'s rapier "I _am_ Mohammed Avdol!" he pressed, [Magician's Red] mimicking his movements even as his body began radiating a familiar heat, "And if you will not believe my words, then let my flames speak otherwise!"

'Here it comes!' Polnareff swore, the plucky Frenchman gritting his teeth as he braced himself, knowing that in his current condition, he'd only get one shot at this. As the only member of the Joestar Party to have actually fought Avdol seriously, Polnareff was all-too-familiar with just how powerful the Egyptian could be when he took off the kid-gloves.

During their fight in Tiger-Balm Garden, the only reason Polnareff had survived a direct hit from Avdol's initial finisher had been because of [Silver Chariot]'s armour taking the brunt of the blast. However, while he would not deny Avdol's the victory, there was no denying that only reason the Egyptian's attacks had landed in the first place had been due to Polnareff's own arrogance providing Avdol with the tools he needed to bypass [Silver Chariot]'s superior speed and swordplay.

However, this time was different. For one thing, Avdol seemed almost fanatically driven to exterminate them, a stark contrast to the and cool-composed fortune-teller who preferred caution over rushing in head-first, a fact Polnareff had quickly seized on, deliberately antagonizing the man by not only calling his honor in question, but even his identity.

For another, this time Avdol couldn't go all-out with his Stand, as there was a stark difference between the wide-open, deserted space of Tiger-Balm Garden and the rooftops of Cairo. Case in point, Avdol couldn't use his wide-area attacks, like the CFH-Special, as freely as he'd like, nor could he get creative by sending his flames underground, as doing so would mean putting the people in the surrounding buildings at risk.

But perhaps the most important reason that their rematch would end in Polnareff's favour was because this time the Frenchman wasn't playing around. Over the course of their journey, and during his battle with Vanilla Ice in particular, Polnareff had been forced to mature, casting aside his more foolish or arrogant traits as the stakes rose ever higher the closer they got to DIO.

A lot of that growth, ironically enough, could be attributed to Avdol, the Egyptian acting not only as a friend, but a mentor to his one-time enemy, tempering the younger man's rashness with cool logic and experience whilst fostering a bond that Polnareff would cherish till his dying day.

'But that day is not today, mon frère.' He vowed to his fallen comrade, eyes hardening as [Magician's Red] reared its head back to launch its final attack 'I will not waste the life you sacrificed to save!'

"Repent your sins in hell, Sinner!" the doppelganger cried out, [Magician's Red] unleashing the iconic flaming Ankh that was Avdol's finisher towards the waiting Frenchman "CROSS FIRE HURRICANE-!"

"Passe Devant!" Polnareff countered, snapping the fingers of his good hand to discard Silver Chariot's armour, sighing in relief as his body instantly lightened as his Stand, now unencumbered by the extra weight, blurred into action.

Normally he would never dream of discarding his armour against such a blast, a fact that the real Avdol would've surely known and taken advantage of. However, in his current state, the armour was merely slowing him down, so he waited for this precise moment to discard it and unleash Silver Chariot's full potential.

"Je te le Coupe-!" he declared, only to trail off, eyes widening in horrified disbelief as his Stand slashed apart the flaming Ankh only to reveal another, slightly smaller one lunging towards his face from behind it, the doppelganger having apparently used the larger one as a distraction, sacrificing it so that Polnareff would leave himself open for the follow-up.

"I will confess, your swordplay is superb." The Egyptian applauded, his words laced with begrudging respect as he regarded the stunned Frenchman from behind the flames "Indeed, had you not stood in the path of the Noble One, I would have been proud to call you a comrade. Let that be a comfort to you on the path to hell, Jean-Pierre Polnareff-!"

 **"** **ORA!"** a familiar voice cried out, Polnareff blinking as the doppelganger, eyes widening in alarm, cut himself off mid-monologue as he crossed his arms, the flaming ankh vanishing into thin air just as something hurtled past Polnareff's head to slam into the Egyptian's face.

"Que?" Polnareff stammered, blinking in confusion as he watched Avdol's doppelganger topple back ass over tits, unable to process the sight of the normally proud Egyptian in such a state "Wait, what just happened?"

* * *

 _ **Post Battle...**_

"Yare-Yare…" Jotaro grunted from behind, prompting Polnareff to turn to see the younger Joestar lighting a cigarette on the flames Silver Chariot had wrapped around it's rapier "That's Avdol for you, always has an ace up his sleeve. You okay Polnareff"

"Eh? Ah, oui, I'm fine mon ami." Polnareff confirmed before turning back to face the doppelganger in confusion, only to blink at the sight of the small figure lying in his lap "Wait, is that…Iggy?"

"Yeah, stupid mutt makes a damn good projectile." Jotaro scoffed, smirking at the memory of their battle against N'Doul of the Egyptian Tarot "Good thing too, I don't think Avdol would've given you his knife this time around."

"But…how did you beat him so fast?" Polnareff pressed, knowing full well that, even bereft of The Fool, Iggy was hardly a pushover despite his diminutive size, the little Boston Terrier having been a right terror to friend and foe alike from the moment he joined the Joestar Party.

"I Stopped Time and grabbed him before he even noticed what was going on." Jotaro replied casually, as if he were merely commenting on the weather instead of casually admitting to giving the laws of physics the middle finger "I think I'm getting the hang of it too, lasted a bit longer that time."

Before Polnareff could comment on how broken that ability was, though he had to admit it was nice to have it on their side for once, he was forced to fall into step alongside Jotaro as the younger Joestar stepped forward to confront their assailants.

"Now then," Jotaro called out, leveling his trademark intimidating glare down at the doppelgangers with his hands in his pockets, Star Platinum nowhere in sight, though given the Stand's impossible Speed, it didn't matter if they could see it or not "Let's see who you really are. Ready Gramps?"

"Indeed." Joseph confirmed, steeping forward with a grim expression on his face as a cluster of purple, thorny vines emerged from his arm "Looks like it's my [Hermit Purple]'s time to shine-!"

"Arretez!" Polnareff called out in warning, the Frenchman holing up an arm to keep the elder Joestar back, the Crusaders looking on in shock as the bodies of their assailants began to glow with an ominous purple light "W-what the hell is that light-?!" the Frenchman exclaimed, only to cry out in alarm as the two vanished into thin air "Avdol! Iggy!"

"Son of a bitch!" Joseph swore, lowering the arm he'd used to shield his eyes with a scowl "Seriously, who were those guys? First they jump us at the airport, then they vanish in a flash of light before we can question them? just what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Monsieur Joestar." Polnareff confessed, his normally jovial expression decidedly grim as he stared at the spot the two had previously occupied "However, I can say now for certain that those weren't impostors…having fought him before, I can confirm that was indeed the genuine Avdol, which means that was also the real Iggy."

"Don't be absurd!" Joseph countered, though it was clear by how shaken he appeared that even he didn't sound entirely convinced by his own words "Something like that…" he trailed of with a frown "Wait…perhaps…"

"You think of something, gramps?" Jotaro pressed, only to stiffen, his scowl intensifying as he sensed blood lust being directed at them from behind, the younger Joestar turning to glare at the rooftop behind them "Who's there?!"

"I'm impressed." A familiar voice called out, the Crusaders' eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of the tall, slender Japanese youth, clad in a green Gakuran, peering down at them from the rooftop overhead, his eyes, hidden behind a pair of black ray-bans, set in a handsome face beneath a head of cherry-coloured hair "There aren't many who could fight off those two."

"K-Kakyoin!" Jotaro exclaimed, shocked despite himself at the sight of the first Stand User he'd ever fought, setting aside his encounter with Avdol, a former Assassin, sent by DIO to eliminate the younger Joestar, only to arguably become Jotaro's closest friend during their adventure.

The self-same friend who sacrificed his life to reveal the secret of DIO's Stand, [The World], whose broken body Jotaro had last seen being prepped for return to Japan, where he would receive a Hero's burial courtesy of the Speedwagon Foundation, for what little comfort it would bring to his parents.

Needless to say, the sight of his formerly dead friend radiating the same blood lust he'd sensed during their fight in the school infirmary was giving Jotaro a major sense of deja-vu, and he didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Why so surprised, Kujo Jotaro?" Kakyoin demanded with the same cold mockery from when he'd manipulated the school nurse to attack the young Joestar "It's just the same as Avdol and Iggy, we have all sworn our allegiance to the Noble One." He pointed dramatically at the trio "And for that reason, we must eliminate you!"

"They got to you too, Kakyoin?!" Polnareff exclaimed, gaping at the younger Stand User in disbelief, heartbroken at the thought of having to face against another former comrade "Fils de Pute! Just what the hell is going on here?!"

"Stand down, Polnareff!" Joseph commanded, holding out a hand to halt the Frenchman as he made to step forward "You can't fight properly in your condition." He explained, earning a grimace from the younger Stand user as he glared up at Kakyoin "Besides, didn't I say it was Hermit Purple's time to shine?" he reminded them, popping the joints on his mechanical hand "I won't let you run away this time, I'll have you cough up everything you know!"

"Save yourself the beat-down and come quietly, Kakyoin." Jotaro commanded coolly "I've beaten the evil out of you before, so you know I won't hold back just because you're acting weird."

"Indeed, I am intimately aware of the power of Star Platinum." Kakyoin confessed, removing his sunglasses, revealing the vertical scars over his eyes as he glared down at them condescendingly "However, knowing this, do you truly think I would so brazenly challenge you to a direct confrontation without taking precautions?"

"What?" Jotaro frowned, only to curse as movement out the corner of his eye forced him to lean back, narrowly avoiding the high-speed attack even as Star Platinum lashed out to deflect it "The hell-?! Water-?!"

"Get down!" Polnareff yelled, the Frenchman cursing as he used [Silver Chariot] to deflect a hail of Emeralds that would've taken Joseph's head off "Merde! We're surrounded!"

"You bastard!" Jotaro swore, turning to face Kakyoin again, only to curse as he was forced to step back to avoid another slash at the knee, Star Platinum lashing out to deflect yet another hail of Emeralds from a completely different direction.

"T-This is-!" Joseph exclaimed, his eyes widening in recognition "Polnareff! Jotaro! Don't make any sudden movements!" he commanded "I've seen this before, back when we challenged DIO! This is [Hierophant Green]'s Barrier!"

"Indeed, it is, Joseph Joestar." Kakyoin confirmed, standing proud with his arms crossed before him, one hand making devil horns while the other pointed up "Kujo Jotaro, you may have unlocked the ability to stop time, but you have yet to master it! At this distance, you will not be able to reach me before time resumes! And thanks to this barrier, not only are you caged in, but I can strike at you from anywhere within twenty meters!"

"We'll see about that!" Jotaro snapped, intending to use Star Platinum to boost his jump, only to curse as something cut his knee, forcing him to stumble forwards, his eyes widening as his hand nudged one of Hierophant Green's strands "Shit! STAR PLATINUM!"

Almost instantaneously, the sounds of their surroundings vanished just as Jotaro hit the ground, the Joestar rolling clear of the strands, favoring his wounded knee as he rose in a crouch, glaring not at the Emeralds frozen en-route to his previous position, but at the seemingly innocent looking puddle on the rooftop.

Innocent, that is, were it not for the droplets of blood, his blood, which were frozen in the act of trailing into it.

'So that's what's going on.' He deduced, cursing under his breath even as he felt his control over the stopped time fade, the sounds of Cairo's nightlife returning like a clap of thunder, along with his grandfather's cry of alarm as the emeralds slammed into the spot he'd just vacated "Yare-Yare…so they brought you back as well, N'Doul?"

"As sharp as ever, Kujo Jotaro." Kakyoin begrudgingly applauded from atop his perch "Indeed, despite my assurances that I alone would be enough to handle you, the Noble One saw fit to partner me with one of his most trusted acolytes." He glared at the Joestar "Between my [Hierophant Green] and his [Geb], there is no way you'll be able to approach us!"

"I think all that time you spent as a corpse rotted your brains, Kakyoin." Jotaro mocked, maintaining his usual cool façade in an attempt to agitate the teen "Did you forget, I already know the weakness of N'Doul's stand? It reacts to noise, so he won't be able to tell where I am between Time Stops since my position has changed." He smirked mockingly "And with all this background noise, he'll have a hard time picking out my voice unless he's relatively nearby!"

"True, N'Doul's ability to track you is limited within the confines of the city." Kakyoin confessed, his eyes never leaving Jotaro's own "However, such matters are moot. After all, you are confined within my Barrier." He glanced to the crouching forms of Polnareff and Joseph "And you aren't our only target."

"Shit, move it gramps!" Jotaro barked, only to curse as Polnareff stumbled, slowing the pair down just as Kakyoin launched another hail of Emeralds their way "STAR PLATINUM!"

"ORA!" the Stand roared, halting time once again as Jotaro hurled himself back towards his Grandfather and friend, lashing out at the projectiles to deflect them into the rooftop as time resumed, only to curse as [Geb] lashed out at his legs once again "Dammit!"

"I see that my estimation of your character was not incorrect." Kakyoin mused smugly, "Despite your gruff, unsociable actions, beneath that tough facade you are a man who values his loved ones above all else, to the point you will go to any lengths to protect them, even if it means distancing yourself." He scowled "However, I am not so accommodating as to honor such nobility. In order to protect the Noble One, I will use any means to crush all those who threaten him! EMERALD SPLASH!"

"Shit! Get down!" Jotaro swore, Star Platinum's fists lashing out to swat as many of the oncoming projectiles out of the air as he could, entrusting his back to Polnareff after seeing Silver Chariot using it's fencing foil and afterimages to do the same, whilst simultaneously warding off Geb whenever the water Stand moved to strike.

"Son of a Bitch! They've got us pinned down!" Joseph cursed, keeping his head down as the two younger Stand Users focussed on defence "It's times like this I wish we had more ranged attackers!"

"Monsieur Joestar, can you locate the other Stand User?" Polnareff gasped, the Frenchman crouching next to the elder Joestar, both to cover him and reduce the strain on his injured leg, his eyes glancing in all directions as he used Silver Chariot's After-Images to guard the rear.

"He's on the same rooftop as Kakyoin!" Joseph confirmed, glancing down at the map his [Hermit Purple] had drawn in the dusty floor beneath him "But that won't do us any good if we're pinned down like this!"

"Where is he precisely?" Polnareff demanded, glancing down at the map only to grit his teeth in preparation "D'accord! Jotaro! I want you to stop time and toss me in the air! As high as you can!"

"You what?!" Jotaro barked, glancing back at the Frenchman as if he were insane, only to see the resolution in his eyes "Shit, don't blame me if you croak! STAR PLATINUM!"

"Just throw me straight up!" Polnareff barked, only to blink as he suddenly found himself flying through the air, the French Stand User twisting around to see Star Platinum bravely facing off against the hail of Emeralds alone whilst Jotaro covered his Grandfather as best he could while Kakyoin glared down at them from the rooftop, their former comrade having yet to realise his absence.

'Have to make this count!' he swore, his eyes narrowing as he espied a cloaked figure huddled in the shadow of the enclosed stairwell leading down from the roof "Te Voila! I see you, N'Doul!" he snarled, summoning Silver Chariot with the intent of lunging at the blind man from on high, only to choke as several impacts rammed into his ribcage, sending him crashing into the rooftop below.

"Foolishness, Jean Pierre Polnareff." Kakyoin mocked, glaring up at the wounded Frenchman even as he continued to barrage Star Platinum with Emeralds from within the Barrier "Did you truly believe you were safe just because you managed to escape the confines of my barrier-!"

He trailed off with a choke as something stabbed into his back, the former Crusader turning to gape over his shoulder in disbelief at the silvery fencing foil buried into his shoulder-blade.

"Heh, don't look so surprised, Kakyoin." Polnareff scoffed at his former comrade as blood dripped from his lips, Silver Chariot, it's blade conspicuously missing, aiming directly at the wall of the building just behind the teen, having ricocheted the blade to pierce him from behind "Not even Jotaro knew about my ace, there's no way you'd have been able to predict it."

"You…!" Kakyoin hissed, his eyes flaring with anger, only to choke as several thorny vines wrapped around his upper torso, binding his arms to his sides, the former crusader glancing up in time to see Jotaro and Joseph descending on him from on high, the younger Joestar having used his momentary distraction to grab his Grandfather and leap into the air, allowing Joseph to use [Hermit Purple] to simultaneously restrain the teen and pull them towards the rooftop "Damn it!" he swore, struggling against the Hamon-infused vines in a futile bid for freedom "N'Doul, kill Polnareff!"

"With pleasure!" N'Doul confirmed, the Egyptian Assassin having immediately recalled his stand the moment Polnareff had so foolishly declared his attempt on his life, the liquid claw launching itself at the prone Crusader, intent on ripping him to shreds "Die, Polnareff!"

* * *

And we'll just leave off there.

As you can see, I took certain liberties with the matches this time round, most notably the fact that Jotaro would've abused the hell out of his newfound [Time Stop] to take down Iggy.

Remember, Jotaro himself confessed that he wasn't certain he could defeat [The Fool] in a straight up fight, especially not in the desert. But that was before he learnt how to Stop Time, so even if Iggy wasn't limited to his own sand due to being on a Cairo rooftop, Jotaro really didn't give him the chance to fight back.

The next change is the fact that N'Doul wouldn't be so stupid as to reveal himself along with Kakyoin, instead acting in tandem with the teen from the shadows. This goes double since, as mentioned, his ability to track their opponents is limited due to all the noise pollution in the city compared to the desert.

How will Polnareff get out of this one? Much like the upcoming Vento Aureo Anime, you'll have to wait and see!

Till then, Stand Proud you Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre Fans!


	3. Lost Stardust Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or any of it's affiliated characters. All rights to the series are owned by Hirohiko Araki-Sensei and licensed for distribution by Shonen Jump/Viz Media (Manga), Studio A.P.P.P (OVA) and David Productions (Anime).

This is merely my attempt at a novelization of the Eyes of Heaven Video-game with a few twists added to keep from just rehashing the cut-scenes & to address several plot-holes that may or may not exist. Please support the Official Release.

Authors Note: Due to financial issues, I won't be online or able to write as much. Please bear with me guys, as I'm only human. Also, several of my older fics are going up for adoption, so anyone interested in taking them up, send me a PM and go nuts.

In any case, when we last saw our heroes, Polnareff once again proves his worth by managing to snatch up the assist trophy. However, in doing so, he has left himself vulnerable to attack from N'Doul. How will the Greatest Frenchman who ever lived get out of this one? Let's find out as we OPEN THE GAME!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Corpse Guide.**

"Damn it!" Kakyoin swore, the former Crusader struggling against the Hamon-charged vines of [Hermit Purple] in a futile attempt to escape before the Joestars could reach him "N'Doul!" he called out to his partner "Forget about me! Kill Polnareff!"

"Dammit Kakyoin!" Jotaro swore, his teeth clenched tight as he counted the seconds before he touched down on the rooftop, cursing his inexperience with Time Stop, as unlike DIO, who'd had several months to develop his ability on top of having the life-force of a vampire, he couldn't just pull it off whenever he wanted.

Now to be fair, it _was_ getting easier and easier for him to activate the technique, but doing so put tremendous strain on his body, so while it was entirely possible that [Star Platinum] could stop time for longer, Jotaro would need another few seconds to recover before he could fire it up again.

'Seconds that Polnareff doesn't have!' he cursed, glaring at the slithering form of [Geb] as the water Stand lunged through the air, intent on ripping Polnareff to pieces, the Frenchman unable to defend himself after sacrificing his blade to wound Kakyoin.

"Die, Polnareff!" N'Doul commanded, the blind Egyptian smirking coldly as he directed his stand to murder the prone Crusader, only to yelp as the door to the rooftop slammed open, sending him sprawling face-first onto the rooftop "What the hell-?!"

"Not so fast!" a vaguely familiar cockney accent yelled from within the enclosed stairwell, N'Doul whipping round to confront his assailant, only to cry out in agony as something hurtled out the doorway and buried itself into the blind Stand User's collar-bone with a sickening sound of metal grinding against bone.

"Hah! Cut you straight to the bone looks-like!" the newcomer cackled, stepping out onto the rooftop, revealing himself to be none other than the scarred, blonde Englishman from the airport, bereft of his bowler hat, which Jotaro dimly realized was the source of N'Doul's agony at the moment "I guess it's true what they say, you can take the man outta Ogre Street, but you can't take Ogre Street outta the interfering Speedwagon!"

"Speedwagon?" Jotaro repeated, frowning at the man in confusion alongside his allies even as Joseph used [Hermit Purple] to further bind a thrashing Kakyoin, both to keep him from escaping and to prevent him from recalling [Hierophant Green] to attack them again "Are you with the Speedwagon Foundation?"

Before the man could answer, he was forced to dodge an attack from [Geb], the Water Stand interposing itself between him and N'Doul, the blind Egyptian assassin cursing as he pulled the blonde's bowler hat out of his flesh, revealing the bloody razor-brim for all to see.

"Damn you-!" the blind assassin swore, leaning heavily on his walking stick for support as his body began to glow with the same ominous of light that had enveloped Avdol and Iggy prior to their vanishing act "I swore to devote myself to the Noble One…I cannot allow myself to be captured here!"

"Hold it!" Jotaro yelled, only to curse as the Egyptian vanished in a flash of light not unlike their former comrades before him "Damn it!" he swore, rounding on their remaining comrade, only to curse as Kakyoin likewise began to glow "Oh hell no, not you too!"

"Leave it to me, Jotaro!" Joseph assured his grandson, taking a deep breath as he prepared to send a wave of Hamon through Hermit Purple's vines "I'll knock him out with Hamon, then we can take our time figuring out what the hell's going on here!"

"Hold on a second there!" the blonde interloper called out, startling the Joestars as he strode forward, reaching into his pocket to pull out what appeared to be a glowing ball "Leave this to me, Mister Joestar! I'll bring your friend back to his senses, with the power of the [Holy Corpse]!"

'[Holy corpse]?' Jotaro repeated, wondering just what in the hell the man was on about but ultimately deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, allowing him to draw closer, noting with interest how Kakyoin's struggles seemed to only intensify the closer he got to the strange, glowing orb in the man's hands, the cherry-haired teen's eyes rolling back into his skull as the warm light of the sphere seemed to overtake his body, the ominous light that had been emitting from him dissipating like steam into the night sky as he slumped bonelessly to his knees. "Oi! Kakyoin!"

"Jo...taro?" the cherry-haired teen mumbled blinking up at the teen in a daze "Mr. Joestar? Polnareff…?" he continued, as if waking from a long dream, only to stiffen, his eyes widening as clarity returned to them almost instantaneously "Ah! That's right! Everyone! I managed to figure out DIO's ability-!"

"Whoa there!" Joseph exclaimed, the Elder Joestar dashing forwards to help Jotaro support their revived comrade as he stumbled forwards, his legs having seemingly given out at that moment "Calm down there Kakyoin! The battle with DIO's already over!"

"It's…over?" Kakyoin repeated, the green-clad, cherry-haired teen blinking between the Joestars and a grinning, teary-eyed Polnareff disbelievingly, as if he could hardly believe his own ears "Then…that means…we won?"

"Yeah." Jotaro confirmed, a small smile adorning his lips as he watched his seemingly revived friend slump in relief at the confirmation, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder companionably "You did good, Kakyoin. Just take it easy for now."

"Jotaro's right, we'll have plenty of time to catch up later." Joseph assured the teen, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder before turning to glare at the mysterious blonde, who had walked over to retrieve his bladed bowler hat and was currently dusting it off "More importantly, just who the hell are you?" he demanded "How is it you know my name? What did you do to Kakyoin just now? Just what the hell is going on here?!"

"Whoa there, steady on now gents!" the blonde insisted, raising a hand defensively in the face of the Crusader's suspicious glares "I suppose I've been a mite remiss leaving the introductions so late, but let's keep things civil eh? After all, if I was your enemy, I wouldn't have snapped your friend out of his daydream, now would I?"

"True enough." Joseph conceded, though it was clear from his tone that while he was prepared to give the man the benefit of the doubt, that didn't automatically mean he trusted him "Well then, would you care to introduce yourself?" he pressed "You seem to know me, and I'll confess there's something about you that seems familiar, but damned if I can put a name to your face."

"Hoh? So I'm still running around in this time am I?" the blonde marveled, sounding oddly pleased with himself for some reason "Me father always said I'd die in a ditch without ever amounting to nothing, and yet here I am, still helping out the Joestars after all this time…"

'The hell is up with this weirdo?' Jotaro wondered, quirking a brow at his grandfather, only to receive and equally confused shrug from the elder Joestar 'He doesn't seem to be a threat, if anything he seems really eager to help us…almost too eager actually…' he noted as the man wiped his eyes.

"Ah, sorry about the display gents." The blonde chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eyes "This blasted humidity's getting to me, can't imagine why anyone would want to live out here...well maybe in winter but-!"

"Get on with it, would you?" Jotaro snapped, his patience rapidly running thin, the Crusaders tensing as one as the blonde tossed his bowler into the air, only to blink as the bladed chapeau plopped onto the back of the man's hand, spinning along his limbs and behind his neck like a top before being expertly flipped into the air and onto his head.

"My name is Speedwagon!" the scarred blonde proclaimed proudly whilst thumbing the brim of his bowler in a mock salute "Robert E. O. Speedwagon! And as for why I am here, I've come to make a request of you, Mister Joestar!"

"Speedwagon?" Jotaro repeated, glancing at his grandfather out the corner of his eye for confirmation, only to see the elder Joestar just as confused by this revelation as he was "You said your name was 'Speedwagon'?"

"I get it, you're an amateur Conman looking for an easy mark." Polnareff proclaimed, the Frenchman scoffing mockingly as he propped himself up against the stairwell with a little help from [Silver Chariot] "You're claiming to be the Founder of the Speedwagon Foundation? Sorry to break it to you, Monsieur, but even if you weren't half a century too young, you wouldn't be able to pull the wool over Monsieur Joestar!"

As if to emphasize his point, he gestured towards Joseph, who had been standing silently this whole time, his features shadowed ominously by his hat brim as his broad shoulders trembled with barely restrained energy "See? He's so angry at you he's trembling-!"

" **OH! MY! GOD!** " Joseph suddenly exclaimed, the younger Crusaders looking on in shock as the elder Joestar clapped his hands to his face, gaping at the scarred blonde in abject disbelief, his features a mix of shock, horror and, for some reason, hope.

"What's the matter now, Gramps?" Jotaro demanded, having grown more than used to his Grandfather's extreme overreactions due to the sheer amount of bizarre shit they'd had to put up with over the course of their journey "You're don't seriously expect me to believe this guy is the real deal?"

"C'est impossible, Jotaro!" Polnareff insisted, gesturing to the scarred blonde animatedly "Think about it; the Speedwagon Foundation's been around since before your Grandfather was born! Even if the founder were still alive, he'd make Monsieur Joestar look like a spring chicken by comparison!"

"No…you're wrong Polnareff…" Joseph countered, the elder Joestar having gotten a hold of himself, though he still continued to gape at the self-proclaimed Speedwagon in disbelief "I can hardly believe it myself, but it really is him!" he insisted, gesturing at the blonde for emphasis "I was wondering where I'd seen your face before! It was in a picture my Granny Erina showed me of Speedwagon, back when he was young!"

"Oh! You're Miss Erina's grandson?!" Speedwagon proclaimed, his features lighting up with joy at the revelation "Praise be! That means she and Mister Joestar managed to live happily after all!" he glanced to Jotaro with a smile "And I take it this must be your son then? He's almost the spit of Mister Joestar, built like brick shit-houses the lot of you!"

"Ah, no, this here's my Grandson, Jotaro." Joseph awkwardly corrected the ever-jubilant Speedwagon "My daughter, Holly, is his mother. She and my wife, Suzie-Q, are currently back in Japan."

"Blimey but you Joestars do get around." Speedwagon marveled, whistling in appreciation even as he reached into his pocket "Still, the fact you know me means I can cut to the chase, so to speak."

Jotaro frowned as Speedwagon withdrew the glowing orb from before and held it out for them to see. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was actually a mummified eyeball, not unlike the kind you' see leering at you in a jar of formaldehyde or from the corpses of some of DIO's more recent victims "So that's the [Holy Corpse]?"

"Indeed, or a part of it, rather." Speedwagon confessed, holding the glowing eyeball up for them to see "If what Master Tonpetty said is true, this is a genuine piece of a Saint's [Holy Corpse]!"

"Tonpetty was the Grand-Master of Hamon back during the days of my Grandfather, Jonathan Joestar." Joseph explained to the younger crusaders "I never met the man, but from what Speedwagon told me he was something else."

"Too right, taught Baron Zeppeli and Straizo everything he knew." Speedwagon confirmed with a nod, missing the grimace on the elder Joestar's face as he glanced back down at the eyeball "Now normally I wouldn't give such superstitions a second thought, but the world's become a much bigger place ever since I met Mister Joestar, and if Monsters like [Vampires] can exist, why not [Saints]?"

"It certainly possesses a bizarre power." Joseph concurred, eyeing the eyeball warily, shivering slightly as it seemed to rotate to look at him "Though that doesn't explain how you're here, Speedwagon." he pressed, opting to address the man out of time instead of look at the thing.

"Ah, now that's a tale in and of itself." Speedwagon confessed, his features turning grim as he tucked the eyeball back into his coat pocket, much to Joseph and Polnareff's relief "One I'd prefer to tell over a drink if you don't mind." He added, taking off his bowler hat to fan himself "I spent the entire day tracking you down, I could do with a drink to wet my whistle if we're to have a proper chin-wag."

"I'd also like to be brought up to speed, if you don't mind." Kakyoin professed while nodding his head towards the still bleeding Polnareff "Polnareff's injuries need to be treated as well, so we might as well wait until then."

"Agreed." Joseph conceded, sharing a nod with Jotaro before clapping a hand on Speedwagon's shoulder "C'mon then Speedwagon, I'll fill you in on the past few decades you've missed."

* * *

 _Cairo-Pandake Cafe..._

"Shukran Lakum." Joseph offered to the bartender as he poured out five ice teas for the party. While normally the elder Joestar would've sprung for something a little stronger, he figured it'd be better to keep a clear head, given the importance of the situation "Drink up everyone, refills are on me."

"Blimey, if me mates from Ogre Street could see me now." Speedwagon marveled as he peered around the Cairo streets, taking in the wonders, the peoples, so inherently different from England even without considering the time difference "Mind you, I suppose you Joestars are more than used to Bizarre these days."

"Tell me about it." Joseph chuckled, recalling all the weird shit he'd encountered over the course of his life, his features growing grimmer as the memories of those he'd lost over the course of said adventures came back to him as well "So you were going to tell us how you got here, Speedwagon?"

"Ah, yes." Speedwagon acknowledged, his once jovial features turning decidedly grim as he set his iced tea down and sat forward in his seat, hands clasped together as he looked Joseph in the eye "Tell me, Mr. Joestar-"

"Just call me Joseph, Speedwagon." Joseph insisted, a small smile adorning his features "Aside from Granny Erina, you were the closest thing I had to family growing up, so hearing you call me 'Mr. Joestar' just doesn't sound right."

"Ah…right…" Speedwagon stammered, though it was clear to the younger Crusaders that the time-displaced blonde was moved by the elder Joestar's words despite his admirable attempt at maintaining his composure "A-as I was saying!" he continued after coughing into his fist "Joseph, did Lady Erina ever tell you about our fight against Dio Brando?"

"She did." Joseph confirmed, his features settling into a solemn mask at the mention of his venerable grandmother. To this day, he could still recall the look on her face when she finally recounted the tale of his late grandfather, Jonathan Joestar prior to moving to New York.

Were it anyone else who had told him the tale, Joseph probably would've laughed it off as a bedtime story, but Erina Joestar nee Pendleton was a very forthright woman, as adverse to deception as she was to rude behaviour. The very idea that she would tarnish the memory of her beloved husband with such falsehoods, even for the sake of her grandson, would have been abhorrent to her "She said you were the one who destroyed his Stone Mask, after all was said and done."

"Glad to hear it." Speedwagon confessed, staring into his iced tea with grim satisfaction, missing the look Jotaro sent his grandfather "That damned thing took so much from Mr. Joestar…I'm right glad to hear I had a hand in getting rid of it!"

"Wait, you mean you haven't destroyed it yet?" Joseph demanded, gaping at the blonde in surprise as he shook his head in denial "That…doesn't make any sense! I distinctly remember Granny Erina saying you smashed the damn thing to powder with a Sledgehammer!"

"And believe me, I fully intend to." Speedwagon vowed, his eyes burning at the very thought of destroying the catalyst behind the Bloody Destiny of the Joestar Family "But judging from your shock, it seems the events that led to my being here weren't passed on to you?"

"Of course not!" Joseph denied with an exaggerated wave of his hand "I think I'd remember Speedwagon, that is, your older self, warning me to expect a visit from his younger self, that is, you, sometime in the future!"

"Could it have something to do with the [Saint's Corpse]?" Kakyoin proposed, the cherry-haired teen having been sitting calmly between Jotaro and Polnareff, both to help the Frenchman into his seat and so Jotaro could keep an eye on him in case he relapsed "Joestar-san, did either Speedwagon or your grandmother mention a [Saint's Corpse] to you at any point in the past?"

"No." Joseph denied after wracking his brain for a bit "Granny Erina never liked talking about the past at all if she could help it, but she never left out any details when she finally got around to it." He nodded towards Speedwagon, who was listening just as intently "Same with Speedwagon, while he didn't tell Granny everything he was up to, if he'd gotten his hands on something like a [Saint's Corpse], he'd have at least kept it stored at the Speedwagon Foundation and informed me before he passed away."

"So I've already kicked the bucket, have I?" Speedwagon noted, chuckling shakily at Joseph's apologetic nod "Blimey…you've no idea how unsettling that sounds…" he confessed, his hands shaking as he took another drink to calm his nerves "I don't suppose I went down fighting?"

"You were older than I am now when you died." Joseph answered evasively, torn between wanting to avoid unnerving the man further and his desire to perhaps prevent the heart-attack that claimed the life of his favourite uncle "But none of that matters right now." He insisted, hardening his heart in order to press on with the conversation "Kakyoin's right, everything seems to revolve around this [Saint's Corpse]. Tell me, Speedwagon, how did you come across it?"

"Now that's a tale in and of itself…" Speedwagon confessed, peering into his tea once more as he regained his composure "It all started after Mr. Joestar's final fight with Dio…"

* * *

 _Dio's Mansion-Windknight's Lot-Dec 1 1888_

"You had to be destroyed, Dio." Jonathan proclaimed, his voice somber, his eyes filled not with the satisfaction of a victory hard won, but with mournful regret as he watched Dio's body tumble over the balcony and into the night, Speedwagon once again feeling his heart moved by the compassion of the last Joestar, who despite losing everything due to Dio's machinations, still found it in his heart to shed a tear for the monster that had been his brother in all but blood.

However, it would appear that Dio did not share his step-brother's grief, as evidenced by Jonathan's sudden cry of alarm, the Joestar raising his hands just in time to protect his face from the monster's last-ditch attack, the high-pressure fluid piercing through his hands to carve a bloody swathe through those Zombies unfortunate enough to be in its path.

"It's over." Straizo intoned, his features solemn as he came up behind Speedwagon, the last of the Zombies having been dealt with "That was merely the death-throes of a demon clinging to life in this world."

"Far too close for my liking…" Speedwagon concurred, his features grim as he strode forward to kneel beside the collapsed Joestar, Jonathan's strength having finally given out "It's alright, Poco, he's just worn out." He assured the concerned youth "As well he should be, he's had to fight for his life more times tonight than any man should in a lifetime."

"But…why would he shed tears for a monster like that?" Poco wondered, his confusion more than justified, given the horrors Dio had unleashed upon his hometown that night. By all rights the death of Dio Brando was too long in coming, so the fact Jonathan Joestar still found it in him to mourn his loss was testament to the latter's nature.

"He weeps because they grew up together, Dio was like a brother to him." Speedwagon explained solemnly as he knelt to raise the gentle giant's head, tears forming in his eyes "But as for me, I couldn't be happier!" he proclaimed as he removed Baron Zeppeli's top hat, raising it towards the moon. "Were you watching, Baron Zeppeli?" he called out, tears of joy streaming down his face as he called out to their fallen friend "Mister Joestar did it! Dio is dead! I don't care what anyone says, Mister Joestar saved the world this night!"

"Get down, Speedwagon!" Tonpetty called out, snapping the man out of his reverie just in time to see Straizo deflect several blurred projectiles that had been aimed at Jonathan's prone form.

"This feeling-?!" the long-haired Hamon warrior exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief as he gazed at the back of his hand in shock, before turning to glare into the shadows "You there! Show yourself!"

"So you noticed me…" a cold voice intoned from the shadows, drawing Speedwagon's attention to a shadowy figure that hadn't been there a moment ago "I suppose I should have expected as much from you, Straizo."

"You bastard!" Speedwagon swore, clutching Jonathan's prone form to his chest whilst urging Poco and his sister to get behind him, glaring at the newcomer even as Straizo and Tonpetty interposed themselves between them "Are you another one of Dio's damned Zombies?!

"Me? A Zombie?" the figure sneered, the ever-observant Speedwagon frowning as he detected a hint of an Italian accent "Clearly youth was wasted on you, Signore Speedwagon. You were so much more intelligent in your old age."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Speedwagon demanded, only to curse as several more zombies shambled out of the darkness, arms outstretched "Who are you blighters? What do you want?!"

"We are here to send Jonathan Joestar to hell." The shadowy figure proclaimed, his eyes glaring coldly at the downed Joestar "However, out of deference to our past friendship, I shall allow the rest of you to leave with the woman and child _Signore Speedwagon._."

"Bollocks to that!" Speedwagon spat, glaring defiantly at the figures as he tightened his grip on his sledgehammer, Straizo entering into a stance alongside him "If you want him you'll have to do it over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged," the figure assured them, the group tensing as he snapped his fingers, only for Straizo to scoff as several Zombies shambled out of the shadows before lumbering towards them on rotting limbs.

"After all that posturing, all you have to offer is more Zombies?" the Hamon Warrior mocked scornfully, his lip curling in disdain as he leapt into the fray without any trace of the fear that routed lesser men "Do you think that I, Straizo, would fall to a mere Zombie?!"

"No, wait Straizo!" Speedwagon countered, his eyes widening in alarm as the rotting corpses began to shift, their joints popping as their bodies twisted into new shapes "Those aren't ordinary Zombies!"

"What-?!" Straizo exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock as the slow, shambling zombies were suddenly replaced with fast, agile reptilian figures with mouths full of serrated teeth "What is this-?!"

"Straizo!" Speedwagon called out, looking on in horror as one of the creatures leapt atop the Hamon Master and took a bite out of his shoulder "Dammit! Get off of him!" he roared, attempting to ram his hammer into it's ribs, only for it to leap out of the way at the last second "Are you alright, Straizo!"

"Yes…for the most part." The long-haired Hamon Warrior assured him with a grimace, clutching at his shoulder where the beast had taken a chunk out of him "But what manner of creatures are these? I've never seen their like!"

"It matters not what form they take." Tonpetty countered, the Hamon Grand Master stepping forward to face the group, prompting two of the creatures to lunge towards him "In the end, they are still zombies," he elaborated, his fingers lightly brushing against the monsters' flanks as he passed between them, clapping his hands together in prayer as they exploded in a flash of blood and Ripple Energy "Which means they are still vulnerable to Hamon!"

'Amazing!' Speedwagon marveled, looking on in stunned wonderment as the rest of the monsters withdrew, hissing in agitation 'He managed to take them down with barely a touch! As expected of Baron Zeppeli's master!'

"As expected of the Great Master Tonpetty." The shadowy figure proclaimed, the level of reverence in his words earning a blink from Speedwagon "Truly, there was never any threat of Dio Brando living past this day with you here. If only William Anthonio Zeppeli had waited for you, he wouldn't have wasted his life."

"Oi! You watch your tongue!" Speedwagon spat, stepping forward at the mention of their deceased comrade only to be warned back by Tonpetty's outstretched arm, though that didn't stop him from glaring "Baron Zeppeli gave his life for Mr. Joestar! He entrusted everything to him!"

"He wouldn't have had to die at all if it weren't for the Joestars!" the figure spat venomously, the sheer loathing coming off his form forcing Speedwagon to take a step back as he broke out in a cold sweat "If it weren't for the Joestars, Dio would never have obtained the Stone Mask! Just how many good men must lose their lives to make up for your family's sins, Joestar?!"

"You speak of sins, yet are content to send monsters to kill a wounded man while you skulk in the shadows. I know not your quarrel with Jonathan Joestar, but if you seek to harm him, you will first need to get past me." Tonpetty intoned as he assumed a Martial Arts Stance "Mister Speedwagon, if you would be so kind as to escort young Joestar and the children to safety." Tonpetty instructed, never taking his eyes off the monsters before him "Straizo and I will be enough to handle these abominations-!"

"MASTER TONPETTY!" Speedwagon exclaimed, looking on in horror along with Poco and his sister as the long-haired Hamon Warrior suddenly grabbed the Grand Master from behind and buried his teeth in his neck "Straizo! Have you gone mad?!"

"Not yet." The shadowy figure countered as the younger Hamon Warrior dropped his wounded master and turned to hiss at them, his long hair parting to reveal a scaled face set with cold, reptilian eyes "Though in a moment, the matter will be moot." He proclaimed as he strode forwards, the shadows falling from his form to reveal a handsome young man, his wild blonde hair tamed by a headband sporting a familiar design and a feather on each side of his head.

"Jonathan Joestar!" the young blonde proclaimed authoratively "For your crimes against the Noble One and my family, I, Caesar Antonio Zeppeli, shall send you to hell!"

* * *

And we'll just leave off there.

This one isn't very heavy on the action, instead serving as a means to explain how Speedwagon got from 1888 England to 1988 Cairo, as well as demonstrate yet another difference between the original game and my story, namely precisely who was sent after the Crusaders.

I've also addressed the fact that Jotaro can't spam [Time Stop] whenever he damn well pleases. While he isn't as bad as he was in the beginning of part 4, he still needs a moment or two to recover.

Bonus JoJolity points to anyone who catches & correctly identifies the reference I snuck into this chapter.

In any case, how will Speedwagon's revelation affect our heroes? We'll have to wait and see!

Till then, Stand Proud you Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre Fans!


End file.
